Baja Frecuencia
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: No tener limites, ser libres y vivir en un mundo bañado de alcohol, peligro y sexo. Eso es ser Outsider. Emil y Lili, son mejores amigos, en ese bajo mundo, al que han tenido que aprender a llamar hogar. ¿Que pasa cuando dos Insiders se abren paso por su mundo? El pasado de una insider que solia tener una hermosa sonrisa. "Nosotros somos Baja Frecuencia"
1. Chapter 1

**BAJA FRECUENCIA**

* * *

1.- (Sin) Limites : We are Outsiders

La sensación de ser libres. Tener el mundo en sus manos. Cada segundo viviéndolo como si fuera el ultimo.

Cada noche en el antro mas cercano, la música a la máxima potencia, viendo el negro, teñirse de miles de colores que lastiman, el aire lleno de una grotesca, pero excitante mezcla de cigarro y alcohol.

Su cabeza llena de pensamientos,lo marean y lo enloquecen. Tantas cosas , que no quiere recordar.

Recordar solo empeora las cosas, así que tira todo por la borda y deja que el ambiente intoxicante, lo bañe y lo consuma hasta el final.

Como a todos les esta pasando.

Las chicas se retriegan contra algun chico, mientras estos siguen tocandolas sin su consentimiento.

Emil no puede evitar pensar que aquí es donde todos ellos pertenecen.

Pero es una mentira.

Sigue infectandose con la música mientras su mejor amiga se le trepa encima, en lo que probablemente terminara como un revolcón, que en la mañana no significara nada para ninguno de los dos, pues no es la primera vez que pasa y lamentablemente, para la mayoría de los insiders, no será la ultima.

-Lili...-deja escapar en un suspiro.

-El motel de la esquina...-ella responde restregando sus pequeños pechos en el pecho Emil-...Eso tendrá que bastar.

Ambos saben que eso realmente no es importante.

Una cama, es todo lo que necesitan.

Salen del antro, dejando atrás a Young Soo y Angelique, que ya los deberían de estar sacando, por estar lanzándole sus bebidas a cada pareja que estuviera follando. Seguramente Mei Mei y Marcello, ya se hubieran ido a darse una rápida en un hotel de tercera.

Así es como funcionaban las cosas ahí.

Cada noche vivir en el bajo mundo, entre drogas, alcohol y cigarrillos, para despertar sin remordimientos , sin preocuparse de sus familiares.

Por que ellos son outsiders.

Personas a las que el mundo le dio la espalda.

Familia,amigos,maestros...

Y ahora, ellos vivían como querían.

Dejar atrás la vida llena de perfecciones y sobre protecciones.

No se arrepentía de nada.

-Ahhh...¡Ahhhh! ¡EMIL!- grita Lili al sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Lili...-susurró con respiración entre cortada mientras la besaba, acariciando sus delicados pechos, que sabía manejar perfectamente.-Ya casi...

Y con un grito todo se acababa.

No se decían palabras amorosas.

No se decían te amos en lo bajo.

Se acurrucaban entre sus cuerpos y reían.

Reían, por que todo era una mentira.

-Esto si que es estúpido...-dijo Lili con una voz, que se escuchaba ahogada en el llanto.-El amor es una mierda...Una estúpida mierda, que amo no sentir.

Emil igual reía, pero no de felicidad. Sabia la historia de Lili, como la suya propia, no por nada eran los mejores amigos.

-Pudramonos todos en este mundo.-dijo mientras abrazaba a Lili.

-Mañana...Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

-Un pequeño cuerpo lleno de energía...

Lili se ríe y el la abraza sin decirle nada mas.

La mañana siguiente era despertar envuelto en el cuerpo de Lili.

Se levantaban y vestían como si nada.

Por que para ellos era nada.

Salian del motel, y caminaban de regreso a casa.

"Casa" por decir algo.

Ninguno tenia casa.

Los outsiders, no tenían una.

En lotes válidos, casas abandonadas,o cualquier lugar que los refugiara.

A veces ni eso conseguían y rompían faros de luz en el parque,para dormir en una banca sin ser vistos.

Eso era ser un outsider.

Vivir cada momento lleno de riesgos, sin limitaciones, haciendo lo que quisieras, robar...Libertad sin protección.

Y la regla de oro de los outsiders : Nunca contactar a los Insiders.

-¡Emi!-gritó Young Soo.-¡Al fin se aparecen! ¡Nunca creerán lo que paso anoche!

-Es EmiL- respondió mal humorado.- Creí que estarían en "SunnyFlower"...

-Naaa, Ivan ya nos descubrió y casi nos acusa con Yao, así que ya no vamos para allá.

-Lamento que su nidito de amor se haya desecho~- dijo juguetona Angelique.-Pero~ en lo que encontramos donde molestar en lugar de SunnyFlower, estaremos viniendo por aquí a hacerles compañía.

-No es ningún nidito de amor...-dijo Emil fastidiado.

-Placer físico es todo lo que hay aquí-dijo con una sonrisa Lili.

-Y si nos disculpan, tengo que conseguir a quien robarle de comer, para alimentarnos.-dijo Emil pasando de largo.-Me da igual si deciden usar el parque solo no me quiten mi comida.

-Claro, sargento~-dijo juguetona Angelique y se colgó del brazo de Young Soo.-Oye, Young Soo~ Escuche de un muuuy lindo lugar donde "hacer el amor"...

Young Soo sonrio.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto coqueta Angelique.

-Creo que si...-respondió en ese mismo tono...

-¡Globos de agua para los enamorados!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, hechando a correr tan pronto lo dijeron.

Lili rió un poco y se dirigió a donde caminaba Emil.

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien...-dijo sonriendo Lili.

-Bastante-dijo en un suspiro revolviendo los cabellos a Lili.-Dijiste que lo querías hacer hoy igual ¿No?

-¿Lo hacemos?-pregunto con ilusión Lili.

Emil se encogió los hombros.

-¿Por que no?

La sonrisa de Lili se volvió mas ancha y rio.

-Una...-murmuro Lili, mirando retadoramenté a Emil, quien se subió la capucha de su chamarra.

-Dos...-Emil le devolvió la mirada y saco de sus bolsillos una navaja.

-Tres-dijeron al mismo tiempo y Emil se tiro contra Lili rasgando con su navaja, su piel, para sacar sangre.

Los ojos de Lili estaban inundados de lagrimas y estaba gritando.

Nadie se movía, lo cual solo les daba mas risa.

-Eres una estúpida, estirada...Insider...

Todo mundo empezó a temblar. Solo los outsiders eran quienes se referían así con todo el mundo.

Ser outsider era peligroso. Tanto para ti como para el resto.

No por nada la verdad.

-¡Q-quitate!-gritó, y al parecer por fin alguien reacciono y le grito a Emil.

De inmediato se quito de encima de Lili y salió corriendo, escuchando como ella solo lloraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-alguien le preguntó y ella sollozo.

-Algo...

Se levantó y abrazó a la primera persona que vio.

-Quiero ir...con mi hermano...-lloró de nuevo.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto la persona.

-...Debe estar en la tienda de abarrotes...Vendrá si le dicen que lo busco...Pero...-siguió sollozando-Necesito limpiarme...me llene de sangre...

-Yo te ayudo a limpiarte.-Emil dijo, su chamarra ya no estaba y su cabello estaba peinado.-Alguien busque a su hermano. Yo la cuido, estaremos cerca de los juegos.

Se la llevo de la mano y se alejaron.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-pregunto Emil en voz baja.

-No me subestimes-sonrió Lili, mientras sostenía una cartera en su mano.-Pan comido.

-Excelente actuación

-Años de practica. Vamos a ese nuevo cafe de la esquina...Yo invito.

-Por supuesto...pero antes, ponte ni chamarra encima, todavía hay sangre en tu vestido.

Lili se rio, esa risa sádica y dulce suya a la que Emil se había acostumbrado.

-Que romántico~- dijo en tono de burla.-Que adorable mi pichoncito de azúcar~

-Callate.-dijo rodando los ojos.-Solo toma la chamarra.

Caminaron , tomados de mano, sin levantar sospechas.

-Una mesa para dos.-dijo Emil sin alzar la voz al mesero.

-Claro señor...-respondió el mesero.-¿Mesa o sillón?

-Sillón, por favor. mejor si hay cerca de la ventana.

-Emilio-dijo Lili con un aura de flores a su alrededor.-Tengo que ir al baño~ Ahorita regreso.

-Por supuesto Lilith...

El camarero lo guió hasta el sillón donde el pidió un cafe y un chocolate para Lili.

-Mmmm...Chocolate...-dijo Lili, sentándose a un lado de Emil. Su vestido ya no estaba, ahora era un short y una playera rosa, encima la chamarra de Emil, lo único igual era la mochila rosa en su espalda.-Pide también un poco de pan, me muero de hambre.

La imagen era adorable. Una niña dulce con su novio, un chico que vestía con jeans y playera azul, que parecía despreocupado por todo lo demás, pero preocupado por la chica.

Solo que esa no era la imagen.

Un par de outsiders, amigos que pasaban todas las noches en moteles baratos follando y en ese instante estaban comiendo, después de apuñalarse mutuamente y robarle la cartera a un chico con mentiras, con la que pagaban su comida, las ropas llenas de sangre y suciedad en sus mochilas.

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora?-pregunto Emil acabandose su cafe.

-Ni idea...-dijo suspirando Lili al tiempo que comía un pedazo de su pan.-Podríamos ir con Angelique y Young Soo a tirarle agua a tipos follando...

-Tentador...Pero no...-suspiro y miró al techo.

-Bueno, siempre podemo-¡Ah!

-¡Lo siento mucho!

"¡Estúpida!"grito/pensó a si misma Lili "¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima!"

-Ven, tengo ropa extra que te puedes poner. ¡No sabes como lo siento!

-¿Eh?

Emil quería reír al ver lo desconcertada que Lili estaba.

No era común, para Lili por lo menos, que la gente le ofreciera ayuda, sin que ella hubiese hecho algo para inducirlos a que lo hicieran.

Era una maestra en el control de las personas, pero cuando alguien era amable con ella por cuenta propia, su capa de arrogancia se derretía.

-Tengo que ir con Angelique y los demás.-dijo Emil levantándose.-Nos vemos en el parque en media hora.

-Si...-dijo Lili.

Emil podía sentir como le enterraba agujas con la mirada por dejarla.

Salió del cafe y se dirigió al parque.

"Necesito dinero...No puedo depender de Lili para que gane dinero y me pague las cosas..."

Con un suspiro, se coloco una gorra que traía en la mochila y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Vio mucha gente pasar, sin embargo, iban acompañadas o no se veían lo suficientemente distraídas o adineradas como para poderles robar.

Por fin vio un chico, perfecto.

Despreocupado,solo, con audífonos y obviamente adinerado por el uniforme de colegio privado que traía.

Saco su navaja de bolsillo y con un movimiento rápido inmovilizo al chico.

-Tu dinero y vives.-le dijo sin emoción y sujetando la navaja contra su garganta.

-¿Ah?-dijo sin interés el chico, quitándose los audífonos.- Ahh un Outsider...Oye,como que no es nada agradable que te asalten.

"¿Que le pasa a este tipo" pensó Emil, y apretó la navaja mas.

-Tu dinero.

El chico suspiro.

-Ya, ya...Entiendo tus necesidades, pero~-con un movimiento rápido el chico le quito la navaja a Emil y lo inmovilizo.- No puedo permitir eso~

-Carajo...-murmuro Emil.- No debí haber venido sin Lili...

-Me alegra escuchar eso...

Un golpe hizo que el chico se moviera y soltara a Emil.

-No me dejes sola, pedazo de cretino...-dijo Lili, poniendo se en posición de combate.

-Vaya...Tu noviecita si que es buena~-dijo el chico.

-Callate

-No soy su novia, mis estándares son mas altos, a menos de que sea sexo.

El chico se rio.

-Gracias a eso he de suponer que el niño no es exactamente bueno en la cama.

Emil se sonrojo a mas no poder

-Te sorprenderías...Aunque tal vez no tanto. Emil tiene experiencia, lamentablemente no mucha habilidad.

-¡Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí o como si no fuera sexo de lo que hablan!

El chico silbo, solo haciendo que Emil se sonrojara mas.

-Mucha energía en un pequeño cuerpo...

Lili solo se rió y Emil desvío la mirada.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

-Tu dinero.-dijo Lili seria una vez mas.-Tu ultima oportunidad, a menos de que quieras litros de tu sangre adheridos al concreto.

El chico solo sonrió de lado.

-Muestra me lo que tienes rubiecita.

-¿Rubiecita?-el tono de enojo de Lili era evidente.-Veamos que tan bueno eres Schönling.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo..."pensó Emil rodando los ojos.

Vio como Lili saltaba y tiraba golpes, mientras el chico esquivaba y daba algunos golpes con cierta facilidad.

-Deja de jugar Lili-dijo Emil.-Apúrate para que nos podamos ir.

-Awww, yo quería jugar un poco mas~

-¿Tienen prisa?-preguntó el chico esquivando los golpes de Lili.-Bueno mejor no los retraso.

De un golpe, el chico dejo a Lili en el suelo.

-Lo siento, GuNiang, pero Ge Ge me esta esperando.

-Estúpido, Insider...-dice Lili, poniéndose de pie, pero el chico solo voltea y le guiña el ojo.-¡No olvides el nombre de Lili Zwingli! ¡Esta me la pagas mocoso Schönling insider! ¡Vamonos, Emil!

-Ya voy...

Se alejaron del lugar y Lili seguía enfadada.

De repente se detuvo.

Unos niños jugaban en el parque. Reían y jugaban. Los ojos de Lili estaban tristes. Sabia lo básico del chino, al hablar seguido con Mei Mei.

-Ge Ge significa hermano...-dijo sin ver a Emil.

Le dolía verla así. Aun recordaba el tiempo donde creyó que su sonrisa era imborrable.

-Lili...

-Hoy no quiero ir a "Outdoors".Quiero ir a casa...

Emil suspiro.

-Lili...-dijo su tono de voz obviamente triste.

-¡Quiero ir a casa!

Emil la abrazo, sintiendo su hombro húmedo.

-Quiero ir a casa...

-Vamos al motel...

-Eso no es casa.

-Ahora es lo que tenemos.

-Ya se...Pero no al motel...

-¿Donde quieres ir?

-Durmamos hoy en una banca...Hoy no quiero tomar y fumar. No quiero drogarme y dormir en sabanas sucias, después de fingir que soy amada y despertar viendo un techo que no conozco, en los brazos de mi mejor amigo que ambos sabemos nunca será algo mas...Hoy quiero sentirme pura y linda...Tanto como pueda hacerlo ahora.

Emil suspiro.

-Esta bien.

Cargó a Lili hasta la banca en lo mas obscuro del parque y rompió otra de las lamparas. La dejo en la banca y le puso su chamarra encima. Se recostó al lado de la banca y empezó a cantar.

-London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down...

Emil vio como su mejor amiga, dormía. Ella solía ser muy hermosa y dulce. Pero desde ese día, todo se había ido en picada.

Extrañaba a la Lili que sonreía y le decía cosas bonitas.

Ella estuvo con el cuando el lo necesito, así que ahora el estaría con ella, cuando mas lo necesita.

-My fair Lady... Dulces sueños, falleg konan mín.

* * *

N/A: ...Me gustaria decirles de donde salio...

Scholnling significa niño bonito, Gu Nian señorita.

Fallen konan min significa, mi hermosa dama.

Esto lo empece a escribir de la nada y me gusto, espeor a ustedes les guste tambien.

Lo de outsiders e insiders se que esta raro, peo la verdad no se me ocurria otra palabra para llamarlos, y me gusta como suena outsiders, asi que bueno, ahi ta .

Me alegro que haya gente que todavia lee el de corazon frio como la nieve y el metal, a pesar de que tiene siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiglos que no lo actualizo...

En todo caso, que todas y todos si es el caso, tengan un lindo dia, semana, mes, año lo que les venga conveninedo mas y feliz semana santa.

Soprendentemente, consegui wattpad...Me hice amiga de belivers y dirrectioners, asi que era de mas o menos esperarse...Si alguieeeeen lo quiere visitar es mi mismo usuario MagicaLunaTica y bueno, quien quia por ahi igual esta mi tumblr, My magicalunatica o marukaite in my soul, como quieran verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAJA FRECUENCIA**

* * *

**2.- (Don't) Turn back**

Fue extraño despertar en una banca, en lugar de sabanas amarillas y colchón rellenado con periódicos, pero a ninguno de los dos les molesto.

De hecho, les fue agradable, por primer vez, desde que eran outsiders, haber pasado una noche sin tener que recurrir al sexo y alcohol para olvidarse de todo.

-Me gusta...ser outsiders de esta forma igual...-suspiro Lili.- Me agrada pelear, dormir en un lugar diferente, saber que nunca habrá un día igual al otro, vivir peligros y conocer gente tan diferente, pero tan iguales al mismo...La parte del alcohol no esta tan mal y el sexo se siente bien...Pero...a veces siento que falta algo...

Emil tomo la mano de Lili.

-Siempre juntos.-dijo Emil, mostrando la pulsera azul y roja en su muñeca.

Lili sonrío. Su sonrisa amable y cariñosa, de cuando eran insiders.

-Siempre juntos.-respondió mostrándole una pulsera idéntica en su muñeca.- Mejore amigos por siempre.

Emil le sonrió.

-¡Lili!-una voz grito.

Emil abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y Lili solo temblaba.

-Hay que irnos-dijo Emil y sostuvo a Lili en sus brazos para salir corriendo.

-¡Emil bastardo! ¡Regresa a Lili!

-Mierda...

Salió del parque con Lili cargada entre sus brazos.

-Hermano...-la voz de Lili sale como un murmullo y se aferra a Emil.

Ve una tienda de ropa y se mete a ella enseguida.

Toma algunas prendas tan rápido como puede y se mete a los probadores.

-No nos vera aquí. Ponte estos...-le dice Emil dandole una playera y un jean de chico.-No sospechara si te ves como chico.

Le pone su gorra encima y su chamarra.

-Corre a "Outdoors" Young Soo debe estar allí a esta hora. Yo me las arreglo para distraerlo.

Lili asiente y sale corriendo.

Justo cuando esta por cruzar la puerta, Emil tira "accidentalmente" una repisa con pantalones.

-¡Lo siento!-dice rápidamente y todas las asistentes se acercan.

Después de unos segundo igual sale corriendo.

"Por favor, por favor"piensa mientras corre tan rápido como puede "Deja que Lili llegue a Outdoors..."

Vio la entrada del antro y acelero el paso.

De un golpe abrió la puerta.

-¡Lili!-grito tan fuerte como pudo.-¿¡Donde esta Lili !?

-Tranquilo Romeo...-dijo Angelique, pero su voz era tranquilizadora.-Lili esta aquí.

Tres palabras y fue todo lo que necesito para dejarse caer en el piso.

-Gracias...-suspiró.-Muchas gracias...por salvarla...

-No hay de que, Emi~- dijo Young Soo sonriendo.- La pequeña Lili estaba desesperada cuando la encontré corriendo en el parque. Lo bueno que la pude ocultar y traerla.

Mei Mei estaba al lado de Lili, quien estaba sentada en un unos fe los sillones del antro. Marcello estaba tras el sillón mirando a Emil, Young Soo estaba sentado en el piso enfrente de Lili y Angelique en la barra con un jugo.

Los dueños del antro no llegaban hasta las seis de la tarde, así que podían usarlo, sin gastar bebidas por que los descubrían, hasta esa hora.

-Ya sabemos que estas preocupada, Lili. Pero deberías confiar un poco mas en nosotros...somos tus amigos.-suspiro Angelique dejando a un lado su jugo.

Lili suspiro.

-Ya se...Pero, todavía no estoy segura de querer contarles...No es muy agradable...

Mei Mei rodeo el cuerpo de Lili con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Lil girl -dijo Angelique de forma juguetona.-Nosotros entendemos.

Lili les sonrío. Su sonrisa insider y se dejo caer en los brazos de Mei Mei.

Emil se acerco a Lili, con cuidado acariciando su cabello.

-Se los contaremos...Pero...hoy no...-suspiro Lili.

-Duerme, pequeña.-dijo con cariño Mei Mei.-Si algo pasa te cuidaremos.

Lili cerro sus ojitos y se quedo dormida.

-Hoy esta muy vulnerable...-dijo Marcello.-No es la Lili que conocemos...Fuerte, algo cruel y deseosa de convertirse en mayor.

Emil suspiro.

-Esa Lili...es la Lili Insider...

Las caras de los demás se volvieron preocupadas, al ver como Emil se ponía cada vez mas triste.

-No es bueno que de quede así...Sufre mucho si lo hace...

-¿Podemos hacer algo?-pregunta preocupada Angelique.

-Han hecho mucho por nosotros...

-¡Por supuesto que lo hemos hecho!-dice Angelique- Somos outsiders...Debemos estar juntos. Protegernos...Por que nadie nos pudo proteger...-la mirada de Angelique se lleno de odio, la Emil de tristeza y la de los demás de melancolía.- Ahora estamos unidos...

La sonrisa de Angelique, calmo a Emil.

-Gracias...Por ahora...Quiero que sepan que Lili, fue, es y siempre será una buena persona...Las decisiones que ha hecho, no han sido en su mejor juicio, y es lo que la ha vuelto lo que es.

-Entendemos. Ha todos nos ha pasado.-dijo Mei Mei, y volteo a ver a Lili.-Se que es tonto...Pero en momentos como estos, siento que sería bueno tener una cama propia, y un lugar donde quedar dormido sin correr riesgos que te atrapen los policías...y no sea un bar.-terminó rodando los ojos.

-No creo que haya alguno de nosotros que piense diferente.-suspiró Marcello.-Es divertido ser libre y correr peligros...Pero no hay nada como tener un lugar al cual regresar cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado feas.

-¡Eso es-daze!-grito Young Soo.-Hay que conseguir un refugio.

-¿Un refugio?-pregunto Emil.

-¡Sii! Un lugar donde podamos regresar si nos pasa algo. ¡Donde solo nosotros sepamos y podamos entrar! Ahí nos podemos reunir y...Poderlo llamar casa...

-¿Casa?...-Angelique se lleno de melancolía, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-¡Aha! ¡Ya no ser solo outsiders! ¡Ni tampoco insiders! Tener un lugar al que regresar, pero igual ser libres y vivir los peligros de un outsider cualquiera.

-Suena hermoso Young Soo...Pero, dime ¿Como conseguiríamos un lugar así?-rodó los ojos Angelique.-Somos Outsiders, ¿Recuerdas? No tenemos los mismos derechos que una persona normal, y tampoco una reputación, exactamente buena, con toda debida razón. No importa quienes éramos, ahora somos solo una bola de niñatos delincuentes sin hogar.

Young Soo sonrió y Angelique supo que ya tenia un plan.

-¡Ahora seremos solo una bola de niñatos delincuentes-daze! Escuchen, hay un edificio abandonado en el centro de la ciudad. No será nada legal, y engañaremos a muchísimas personas...Pero creo que puede funcionar.

-¿Que planeas Soo...?-murmuro Angelique.

-Tengo un amigo, que trabaja en los barrios bajos del mundo de los insiders, casi llegando a ser outsider...Se dedica a falsificar documentos legales. No es nada barato, pero vale la pena. Es casi como conseguir uno real.

-¿Enserio crees que sirva?-pregunto Mei Mei.-Si nos descubren, vamos todos a la cárcel...por 10 años mas de los que cada uno ya de por si merece.

-Es de hecho una buena idea...-Marcello se adentro mas a la platica.-Si hablamos de Alejandro, entones no hay de que preocuparse. ¡Ese chico es perfecto para asuntos cero por ciento legales!

-Ahí esta.-sonrió Young Soo- Es sencillo. Conseguimos el terreno, lo arreglamos un poco y lo usamos casa.

-Espera.-dijo Angelique.-Esto parece demasiado sencillo...¿Cual es el truco?

Young Soo rio nervioso.

-E-el precio...Alejandro no es barato...Bueno al menos en ese asunto. Nos pide tres mil por el contrato...Y lo consigue tan legal como se puede, prácticamente es nuestro en el bajo mundo y parte baja y media del insiders ...

-¿¡Tres Mil!? Young Soo, no somos ricos.-exclamo Mei Mei, sosteniendo a Lili en su regazo-No hay forma de que podamos pagar eso.

-Si la hay-daze.-dijo Young Soo.-Somos seis, y necesitamos tres mil ... Si cada quien reúne quinientos, podremos pagarle a Alejandro. Si por un mes no gastamos en la bebida y el cigarro, fácil nos ahorramos cien cada uno, teniendo en cuenta que nos gastamos ochenta en dos de cigarros y juntamos para el alcohol de todos. Igual, podemos ahorrarnos sin gastar en los moteles cerca de otros cien e incluso doscientos. Nos deja trescientos, que podemos ganar, haciendo trabajillos, robando o vendiendo cosas.

Cada uno se quedo pensando.

-Parece justo. Un mes sin moteles, cigarros y bebida, a cambio de una casa.-dijo Marcello.

-De hecho...-susurro Emil.-Pero dudo que nuestro parque sirva para ocultarnos a todos.

-Usemos un motel.-dijo Angelique.-Rentemos una habitación para todos.

-Son cien pesos por la borda...-dijo Mei Mei.-Mayrise es el parque mas grande de por aquí.

-Entonces en el Mayrise nos quedaremos.

-Hay que seguir consiguiendo dinero. Busquen lo que sea que se pueda...Gasten lo menos posible. Roben, trabaje, favores, lo que sea.-Dijo Angelique determinada.-Cada noche hay recuento de dinero. Haciendo cuentas...Cada quien traiga diario por lo menos veinte. Lo guardaremos y así a final de mes tendremos lo necesario.

-¿Que esta pasando?-dijo Lili despertandose.

Mei Mei la abrazo y con alegría dijo:

-Tendremos una casa...

-¿Una casa?-pregunto confundida.

-Una casa para nosotros...Ya no tendremos que ir a moteles y dormir en las calles...-le dijo Mei Mei sonriendo.

Lili miro a Emil, quien solamente asintió.

-Ya no tenemos que seguir escapando, Lili...encontramos un hogar...

Fue entinces cuando Lili volvio a sonreír.

-¿Ca...sa...?

-¡Entonces pongámonos en marcha! -grito Young Soo.-De hoy en treinta días, tendremos una casa.

N/A: Es increíble lo rápido que uno trabaja cuando tiene inspiración...


	3. Chapter 3

**Baja Frecuencia**

* * *

**3.- (Never) Stop **

-¿Lista Lili?-susurro Emil.

-La pregunta ofende.-respondió con una sonrisa altanera.-Es momento de conseguir lo nuestro...

-¿Cara o sol?-dijo mostrándole una moneda.

-Sol

Emil suspiro.

-¿Por que siempre sol?-dijo lanzando la moneda y atrapando la en el aire.

-Si no te gusta elige tu la próxima vez...-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-De igual forma me convencerías de sol, así que apúrate.

Lili rió y salió corriendo.

Era un código que tenían.

Cara: Juntos asaltaban a alguien en un callejón o en las sombras.

Sol: Fingían para atraer a alguien y secretamente robarle la cartera.

Lili amaba la ultima.

-¡Ayuda!-grito dejándose caer en el suelo.-¡Me robaron!

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto alguien y Lili se sonrío a si misma.

-Ayúdenme...

Lili alzo la cabeza para ver a su nueva victima, y de inmediato su mirada se lleno de enojo.

-Tu...

-¡Ah! Eres tu rubiecita...

Lili tiro un golpe y se levanto tan rápido como pudo.

-Mi querido Scholnling.-espeto Lili.

-No hay razón para ponerse tan agresiva...-dijo mientras se recuperaba del golpe de Lili.-Yo solo trataba de ayudarte.

-Vaya ayuda...-murmuro Emil, viendo la escena, desde poco mas de un metro.

-¿Tu igual estas aquí?-preguntó el chico, con realmente, ningún interés de saber la respuesta.-Creí que la rubiecita ya se habría deshecho de ti.

-Deja a Emil fuera. Esto es entre tu y yo, estúpido Scholnling.

-¿No puedo jugar también con tu noviecito?-El chico sonrió de lado.

-Te lo advierto.-dijo empezando a llenarse su mirada de odio.-Metes a Emil a esto y no te la acabas.

El chico silbo.

-Enserio tienes algo por el chico.

No pudo decir mas, pues Lili ya le había dado una patada en el estomago.

-¡Tu te lo has buscado!-gritó colérica, empezando a dar golpes al chico.

-¡Oye! Espera.-El chico solo podía esquivar los golpes, la chica era ciertamente, bastante buena en la batalla y lo había tomado desprevenido, sin mencionar que ahora era mas rápida que la ultima vez que habían peleado.

-Nada de "Espera".-Un golpe en el estomago.-Tu te lo has ganado, scholnling.-Un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Lili!-grito desesperado Emil al ver a su amiga tan fuera de control. -¡Déjalo! ¡Le estas haciendo demasiado daño!

Tan pronto escucho la voz de Emil, Lili paro de pelear.

-Espero esto te sirva de lección, estúpido scholnling. Nadie se mete con Lili Zwingli y sale ileso. Y-Tomó al chico del cuello.- Nadie lastima o insulta a mis amigos. Menos a Emil.

Lili lo soltó y se dio la vuelta. Emil se le acerco con un el pedazo de tela que siempre usaban para curar heridas y empezó a checar las heridas de Lili.

-Que bueno que no te hayas lastimado tanto...No soportaría que algo te pasara.-le susurró quitandole la tierra de la cara.

-¡Vamos Emil!-dijo Lili con una sonrisa y Emil quiso llorar al ver a Lili...Como aquella niña...A la que conoció.-¡Nunca dejare que nada te pase! Eso es lo que prometí

-Lili...

-Váyanse a coquetear a otra parte.-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.-Me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¿Tanto deseas que te mate?-pregunto enojada Lili.-Bueno, supongo que lo dejare pasar...Después de todo...-Lili mostró una cartera en su mano.-Nos vas a pagar el almuerzo.¡Corre Emil!

* * *

-¡Chicos! ¡Nunca adivinaran lo que hice!-grito Lili emocionada, corriendo a su banca de Mayrise.

-Estas muy alegre, Lili.-sonrió Marcello.

-¡Tengo que! ¡Miren!-respondió eufórica, mostrándoles la cartera.

Angelique la miro confundida, para luego alegrarse.

-¡Eres genial! ¿Cuanto conseguiste? Im Young y yo no hemos logrado nada mas que robar algo de comida.

Lili solo sonrío mas.

-Trescientos.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos mas de lo posible.

-Lili...-dijo titubeante Angelique.-¿Que hiciste?

Lili frunció el ceño.

-Se lo robe a un niño mimado que me traía harta desde bastante rato. Estúpido Scholnling , me venció la ultima vez e insulto a Emil, le cobre la cuenta.

-¿¡Te vencio!?-pregunto alarmado Im Young.-Pero, Lili es una de las mejores combatientes que he visto.

-¿Como que "una de las mejores"?-pregunto ofendida.

-Bueno...Mujer nunca he visto una que se te iguale...Pero, Jia Long es igual bastante bueno. Se le acerca mucho a tu nivel.

-¿Jia Long?-pregunto curiosa Angelique.-Nunca escuche que hablaran de el.

-Era mi primo, antes de que me hecharan de la casa, y hermano de Mei Mei, antes que su mama muriera. Jia Long se quedo con otra familia, pero Mei Mei no fue adoptada y a los dieseis la hecharon del orfanato. Menos mal que la encontré antes de que algo le pasara.-dijo con una sonrisa, revolviendole los cabellos a Mei Mei.-Aun en ese entonces era muy bueno. Si siguió entrenando a de estar a tu nivel.

-Bueno, nadie me puede comparar.-respondió Lili.-Ni ese tal Jia Long , ni el Scholnling de cejas grandes. ¡Tengo el dinero!

Angelique se rio, ante la alegría de su amiga.

-Tan animada como siempre...¡Bueno! Young Soo y yo conseguimos comida, guardemos ese dinero y vamos a comer.

-¡Hey!-una voz grito, llamando la atención de todos.-¡Rubia! ¡Devuelve mi dinero!

Lili sonrió con dulzura.

-Ni lo sueñes mi adorado Scholnling.¡Auf widersehen! ¡Idiota!

Lili se giro en sus talones y salió corriendo.

-¡No jodas, Lili!-grito Angelique y se disparo para seguirle el paso a Lili.

-¡Eh! ¡Angie!¡No me dejes!

-¡Entonces corre estupido!

-¡Young Soo! Aguanta...-grito Mei Mei siguiendolos.

-¡Chicas! ¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Marcello y siguió a las demas.

-Deben estar bromeando...-dijo Emil, viendo como todos lo dejaban atras.-¡Esperen!

-No lo creo, niño.-Una voz atrás suya dijo, y segundos después estaba en el suelo.-No pienso dejarte ir.

"Perfecto" pensó Emil.

-¡Bajate! ¡Pesas!-grito desesperado. El chico estaba encima de el y no se podía mover.

-Lo siento...La verdad no, pero bueno. Ese dinero lo había estado guardando para un videojuego nuevo.

-¡Y a mi que me interesa!-volvió a gritar Emil.-El dinero lo tiene Lili, no yo. Ni loca te lo va a dar.

-¿Que tal si algo te llega a pasar?-pregunto el chico y el filo de una navaja de bolsillo se sintió en el cuello de Emil.

-No me te pateara el trasero.

-Suenas muy confiado para un outsider bajo el cuerpo de un insider.

-No me importa lo que me pase...Si con eso Lili puede ser feliz...

-...-El chico se quedo en silencio.-Eres raro...Pero, eso no importa. Recuperare mi dinero.

-Sigue soñando...-suspiró Emil.

* * *

N/A: ¡Al fin tengo tiempo para responder los reviews!

Sorry que haya tardado tanto, pero las amo así que, mas vale tarde que nunca.

**ShinigamiRiku**: Que bueno que te interese leerlo :3 Me costó crearle bien la trama pero espero este llendo en el rumbo correcto.

**Milenka24**: ¡Genial! La verdad estuve a punto de darme por vencida con ese fic, me siento muy halagada que lo sigas leyendo! Q-Q Eres muy amable! Casi todos piensan que mis ideas son extrañas y no le entienden ¡Es hermoso que te gusten mis ideas!

**Ren23**: Me alegra mucho que te agrade :3

**Sora**: ¡Gracias! Eres muy linda~ Mi sueño es ser escritora así que tus palabras me alagan muchisímo. ¡Claro que va a ser HongIce! Se que no parece, pero lo será. Es solo que amo a Lili y la estoy usando mucho, y por otras razones que luego sabrán, Emil esta muy apegada a ella, pero de que es HongIce es HongIce


End file.
